


Reflections

by Caesura_Selluivan



Series: KH Oneshots & Drabbles [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesura_Selluivan/pseuds/Caesura_Selluivan
Summary: Some fluff I wrote in reference to the way Sora's eyes look when you're in Corona Kingdom. They seem much more vividly green than blue, like in the other worlds.





	Reflections

Sora's eyes were the most striking color of blue you could imagine. Riku had seen those eyes so many times-reflecting the blues of the island water and the cloudless sky. When they first met again in Traverse Town, the first thing Riku had noticed was the color of Sora's eyes. The deep blue was accented by hues of gold, trims of brown and reflections of colorful lights from all around the town. Hollow Bastion created a cascade of light greens down to the deep blues Riku remembered. When he had seen Sora asleep in Castle Oblivion, he had pondered what colors his eyes might have shown when faced with the blank slate he was trapped in. On the bridge that night he had been met with someone with the same dark blue. Her blue was filled with a sort of fire-different than Sora's, but very familiar. The darkness of the night shadowed her eyes, the stars reflecting brilliantly against them. He didn't have much time to think about the colors of Sora's eyes since then. Now, as he smiled fondly at the picture Sora had sent them of the forest, he found himself remembering the reflections from before.

 

Riku: _Do you have a picture of yourself?_

 

Sora♪: _probably, why? :O_

 

Riku: _Just wondering._

 

Sora♪: _let me send you one! hold on_

 

Riku waited for the image to load on his screen, eventually able to see the brilliant forests of Kingdom Corona, the clear shallows dancing around the rocks at the back of the picture. He could see wildflowers of all sorts of pastel colors, and the varying hues of grey and brown dotted where the leaves couldn't cover. His eyes followed the outline of Sora's grin, his hair messed up with some stray pieces of grass here and there. Striking emerald green and shades of teal glimmered with the shine of the sun, not to be outdone by the light of Sora himself. Riku chuckled to himself, saving the picture before sending his next message.

 

Riku: _Rolling around in the grass? I thought you were looking for Roxas. :P_

 

Sora: _well... it wasn't my idea, we're helping rapunzel :D_

 

Riku: _Right._

 

Sora: _>.>_

 

Sora: _oh, ttyl they're calling me! bye riku :D  
_

Riku: _Cya._

 

“Gosh, you sure look happy about something!” Mickey commented, smiling as Riku nearly dropped his phone in surprise. He blushed a little and set the phone down on the bed next to him.

 

“Sora's doing well, so uh...yeah I guess I am,” he smiled. Sora had the power to reflect the emotions and feelings of those around him, just like his eyes reflected the colors of the scenery around him. It was something Riku had always admired him for, and despite the darkness within his heart, never once did Sora's eyes falter when he saw him. Instead, he would see a future, a kind of hope and light neither of them could reach on their own shining back at him. He would continue to protect that light, to protect Sora, and one day, he wanted to be able to see his own emotions reflected back at him.

 


End file.
